


The Internet is a Scary Place, Steve Rogers

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Imma cut the shit, let's just say the reader and bucky "educate" Steve Rogers on the funner sides of the internet.





	The Internet is a Scary Place, Steve Rogers

Steve let out a sigh thinking to himself, “Everyone gets horny...sex is natural”. He’d have no problem fighting off multiple enemies at once, but he couldn’t handle internet porn? Shaking his head he said out loud, “Come on man”. 

Slowly and delicately he opened up the computer, still weary about how fragile it was. Instantly the keys lit up, as if they were begging Steve to start to type. He ran a hand through his hair realizing that he didn’t even know where to start. 

“Would you look at that, the old man DOES know how to use the inter-webs” you said with a smile. Quickly Steve turned around in his chair, thankful he hadn’t typed anything in yet. Bucky smirked, “What were you searching for punk?”. 

Steve could feel his cheeks getting red and he cursed himself for it. You caught on before Bucky, “Steve I’m blaming Tony for corrupting you”. You pulled Bucky by the arm and went to leave, but Steve called out. 

“Wait don’t go...Tony would never let this one go” Steve said while rubbing the back of his neck. He’d hoped he’d been able to cover the desperation in his voice. Bucky’s eyes widened, “YOU DIRTY BIRD STE-”. 

You cupped Bucky’s mouth and slammed the door shut. Laughing you pulled your hand back, “Did you seriously need to lick my hand?”. Bucky winked before grabbing the computer and sitting down on Steve’s bed. 

Joining him you quickly took the computer from his hands, “There’s no way I’m letting you take the lead on this one...who knows what goes on in the mind of yours”. Steve laughed for a moment but then quickly became confused. 

“Wait what are you doing?” he asked with perfectly red cheeks. You smirked, you knew there was an entirely different man beneath all this naivety. Softly you said, “The internet is a scary place Steve”. 

“Isn’t this something I have to explore on my own” he said while looking down at his hands. You exchanged a look with Bucky, the both of you smirking from ear to ear. 

Bucky wrapped an arm around you, “Steve it’s not every day a bombshell like our lovely (y/n) here asks you to do something like this”. After rolling your eyes at his teasing you both laughed. 

Smiling you said, “You know the book everyone poops? Well the PG-13 version is everyone masterbates”. You actually got Steve to laugh, making you feel proud of yourself. Patting the bed you said, “Come on soldier”. 

Steve summoned up the courage and joined you. He knew that this was definitely something strange, but it also felt really exciting. Leaning back Bucky got comfortable on the bed, “It’s only weird if you make it Steve”. 

When it came to new experiences Bucky would be the first to be uncomfortable. It took him awhile to open up to people and feel at ease, and nothing makes you more vulnerable than sex. Letting out a breath Steve tried to relax, if Bucky was fine then there was nothing to worry about. 

“What do you think he is; tits or ass kinda man?” you said teasingly. Steve smiled, starting to feel comfortable. Softly he said, “...the first”. You nodded your head while grinning, glad he was starting to open up. 

While beginning to type you said, “Steve am I going to have to make you say the word penis five times like we did in sex ed?”. Shaking his head he chuckled softly to himself. He reassured you, “I’m trying aren’t I?”. 

Winking you said, “Don’t worry Steve slow and steady always wins the race..”. Catching on to what you were hitting at Bucky laughed loudly. Steve grinned, “What have I gotten myself into here?”. 

Finally you found what you were looking for, “Okay I’m going to play the video...you can pretend we’re not here...or you can focus on the fact that we are”. Before you could see Steve’s reaction you felt Bucky pull you towards his body. 

Bucky had his legs spread, you sitting between them. He kissed your cheek and then whispered into your ear, “This will be fun”. You felt butterflies in your stomach, wondering how Steve would react. 

The video started off slowly, two people just making out while sitting on a couch. You purposefully picked a tame video, not wanting Steve to become overwhelmed and not enjoy the experience. 

You could tell that Steve looked at little lost, but Bucky was distracting you. He pushed your hair to the side and began to kiss down your neck softly. You closed your eyes as you felt one of his hands trail up your inner-thigh. 

Softly you pleaded, “James..”. Steve’s eyes widened and he could feel himself getting more and more turned on. Bucky whispered into your ear, “I think I know what his type is”. Catching on you turned to face Bucky, and he knew exactly what you were going to ask. 

Smirking he said, “I trust you doll”. You kissed his lips softly, it feel so wonderful to be so intune with someone. Slowly you shifted in the bed, sitting on the edge with Steve. He was started by your voice, “She’s sexy isn’t she?”. 

Swallowing hard he said, “Yeah...she is”. He looked so flustered...it was so adorable. The scene started to become a little bit more intense, the woman moving down to get on her knees. 

Steve could feel his erection growing, but he wasn’t sure what to do next.  He’d never really indulged like this, he’d normally never even had the time to. You don’t exactly have time to get off when you’re risking your life for your country. 

Softly you said, “Take a breath in and out and let your body tell you what to do”. Steve nodded his head, doing as you said. He watched as you did the same, your chest slowly rising and falling. 

Bucky smirked to himself as he watched how intently Steve was looking at you. You were the love of his life, his best girl, and you were about to make his best friend feel pure euphoria. He felt himself becoming more turned on by the second. 

The man in the video started to moan, and you felt yourself becoming wet. Slowly you started to massage your breasts through your shirt, and Steve’s eyes widened. Opening one eye you teased, “What’s that body of yours telling you to do soldier?”. 

Steve was blushing even harder than before. You were so beautiful and so confident in yourself that he couldn’t help the way he was feeling. If he was being honest, you were better than any video.

Moving closer you said, “Maybe I can help guide you”. You loved the look in his eyes, they were so pleading. Placing a hand on his upper thigh you softly said, “Focus on the video and let me do the work...if you don’t like something just tell me to stop”. 

You wanted to make sure that you didn’t take things too far with him. This was all to make Steve feel comfortable, and the second he didn’t feel that way was the exact second you’d stop. 

He smiled, “Okay”. Within mere seconds he knew why Bucky loved you so much, you were so confident but so calming at the same time. You made Steve feel like this was all about him, and if he didn’t like it than that was okay too. 

You started to place light kisses down his neck, watching his breathing become faster as you did so. Slowly you moved your hand up his thigh then softly whispered, “Is this okay?”. Steve closed his eyes and breathlessly said, “Yes”. 

You looked over your shoulder to Bucky who was grinning like a mad man. You rolled your eyes at him, why was he pretending like he wasn’t exactly like Steve when you both started dating?

Moving you stradeled Steve, “Still okay?”. Immediately his hands moved to grip your hips, and you smirked at how quickly he was catching on. Steve nodded his head while letting his hands roam. 

You could feel the erection in his pants, and you slowly rolled your hips forward. You were surprised as one of his hands moved to cup your face, and it made your heart melt. Bucky grinned to himself as he saw how caught off guard you were, so the punk did have some moves. 

Steve’s eyes darted from yours to your lips, and you took the hint. Slowly moving your head forward you kissed him. The kiss was slow and passionate, Steve was taking his time to explore you. 

His hand moved to grab a fistful of your hair, deepening the kiss. You rolled your hips again, making Steve moan against your lips. You pulled back with a smirk on your face, “Steve I want you to talk to me”. 

To encourage him you did the same motion with your hips, making him buck his hips forward. His voice was shaky, “I want you...ohh...to..take me in your mouth”. Steve had never been this forward in his entire life, and he was surprised at how good it felt. 

“Want to feel my pretty pink lips against your cock?” you said wanting to test the waters a little bit. Steve moaned loudly, he had never known that words could make him feel like this. Bucky licked his lips, “She’s incredible isn’t she?”. 

“More than incredible…” Steve said after finally opening his eyes back up. You moved off of the bed and down onto the floor. You were kneeling between his legs, “You should’ve seen Bucky the first time I talked like that…”. 

“It was like someone pulled the trigger of a machine gun” you said with a smirk. Steve chuckled softly again, starting to feel even more relaxed. Bucky protested, “To be fair, it was a lot dirtier than that…”. 

You started to pull Steve’s gym shorts down, “Yeah because you’re a dirty little punk, unlike our sweet Steve here”. Steve couldn’t believe it, how could you have him completely on the edge one second and then laughing another?

Your eyes widened as his erection sprung forward, a lot larger than you’d expected. Smirking Bucky said, “It was like that before the serum”. Steve blushed at your reaction. Looking up at him you asked, “What do you want me to do Steve?”. 

He felt so confident, “I want to see my entire cock disappear down your throat”. Your eyes widened and Bucky gasped a little bit. Moving forward you slowly licked up his shaft, “I knew you weren’t as innocent as you seemed”. 

Steve smirked while looking down at you, “I could say the same about you doll”. Your tongue flicked over his tip, making his entire cock twitch. Bucky couldn’t help himself, “Oh so it’s doll now?”. 

“Don’t listen Steve, someones just a little jealous” you said before starting to take him into your mouth. Steve knew that he was supposed to be focusing on the video, but that was the last thing he cared about right now. 

“I’m not jealous, I just like to be a tease” Bucky said while starting to massage himself through his pants. Steve closed his eyes, focusing on how good you were making him feel. Moaning softly he said, “Jerk”. 

Bucky’s grin only grew. He started to massage himself a little harder, “Punk”. If your mouth hadn’t been so full you would’ve made a comment about how they fight like a married couple. 

You started to bob your head up and down, making Steve moan even louder. Leaning back he focused on his breathing, trying to make sure this didn’t end too soon. Reading his body language you moved your mouth slower. 

You focused on taking him in as far as you could, and then releasing him with a pop of your lips. He gripped the sheets, “Shit doll that feels amazing”. At the same time both you and Bucky teased, “ **_Language_ ** ”. 

Steve rolled his eyes, “You two are such teases”. You mouth was too full to say something back, but Bucky didn’t hesitate. He looked to you, “That’s why you love us Steve, you love to be teased”. 

Steve shook his head while smirking, Bucky did have a point. Steve had always been the center of attention, but only because everyone expected the world from him...but not right now. 

Right now he was the center of attention because the two people he loved most wanted him to feel good, so damn right he loved every second of it. You moved to suck on his balls making Steve’s hips jerk forward. 

With your hand you stroked his cock, “I’m..I’m close”. For a couple seconds you moved your hand faster, watching his entire body tense up to only go painfully slow. Bucky shook his head, “God she loves to be in control”. 

Picking your head up you said, “Looks like you love to watch when I’m in control” hinting to his huge erection. Bucky continued to stroke his own cock, winking at you while doing so. 

“Don't hold back Steve” you said before taking him into your mouth again. He nodded his head and brought on of his hands to become tangled in your hair. Picking up the pace you started to bob your head again. 

You started to take more of him into your mouth, surprising both Steve and Bucky. Steve’s wish had come true, he swore he could feel his tip touching the back of your throat. Both of his hands gripped your hair, holding your head in place. 

Steve stayed like that for a second before letting go, “Oh my god”. His breathing was becoming rapid as he felt himself getting closer and closer to climaxing. You went even faster than before. 

He threw his head back practically yelling your name as he came harder than he ever thought possible. Steve’s eyes widened as he watched you continue to suck him off, not pulling back at all. 

Steve felt himself release into your mouth, making his hips spasm. His orgasm shook throughout his entire body, it felt like every single nerve was dancing in exactcy. His brows were furrowed, his lips parted, his cheeks flushed. 

You only pulled back to swallow, keeping eye contact as you did. To his surprise you took him in your mouth again, this time slowly sucking. Steve hadn’t noticed but Bucky had came too, “I lose it every time she does that...just look at her..she wants every drop”. 

You looked up at Steve as innocently as you could, and he couldn’t help himself. Steve pulled you up to straddle him, letting your legs rest on either side of him. Just like before he cupped your face, bringing you into a passionate kiss. 

He tasted himself on your tongue, and he loved it. You felt the bed shift as Bucky came to sit next to Steve. As steve pulled back Bucky leaned in to kiss you next, pulling you to now straddle him. 

This kiss was much more intimate, both of you were familiar with each others bodies and knew exactly what to do. With a grin Steve teased, “Jerk”. Bucky felt you smile against his lips, making him smile too. 

Turning to Steve you said, “Don’t worry Steve, we’re not done with you yet”. Steve felt his heart begin to beat a little quicker as he wondered what you had in mind. You winked before getting off of the bed, pulling Bucky with you. 

“Come on I’m hungry” you said with a smirk. You laughed as you watched both men perk up. Quickly they got dressed, eager to join you on the next adventure. As you opened the door again you teased, “You two have such dirty minds…”. 

“Yeah and you’re the virgin mary” Bucky said while wrapping an arm around you. Together you all made your way towards the kitchen. You were stopped in the hallway by a very angry Tony, “You know it’s nice to see how relaxed you three look, taking your time...enjoying your day”. 

“ **_As if we didn’t have a debriefing with Agent Ross an hour ago_ ** ” he said as his sarcastic smile faded away. Steve ran a hand through his hair immediately apologizing to Tony. It wasn’t enough, “What were you three doing anyways?”. 

You and Bucky exchanged a quick glance, knowing that Steve was probably beet red. Grinning you said, “I just had to help Steve with the computer, he needed a hands on tutorial”. 

Steve swallowed hard, hoping that Tony wouldn’t catch on. Bucky smiled, “It was such a relief having (y/n) to help right Steve? Such a big relief…”. You tried to hold back a laugh, knowing that taking this any further would give it away. 

“I certainly worked up an appetite” you said while pulling Bucky forward. Steve swallowed hard, he couldn’t believe you and Bucky.  Over your shoulder you added, “Oh and Tony you’re welcome! I know you weren’t ready to tell Agent Ross that you were hiding Asgard’s bad boy”. 

Tony rolled his eyes but was smirking within seconds. You were right, he’d been looking for a way out of the debriefing anyways. He’d promised Thor that he’d continue to hide Loki until they could prove that he didn’t have the tesseract. 

Steve chuckled, “You’re amazing (y/n)”. It wasn’t often that Tony Stark let someone put him in his place. Bucky grinned, “Be careful (y/n) he might already want to go for round two if you keep this up”. 

Steve smacked the back of Bucky’s head, “Jerk”. Bucky laughed softly before rubbing the back of his head. Looking to Steve he replied with, “Punk”. You laughed along too, enjoying how content you felt in the moment. 

With this life so many things could go wrong, you could lose the people you loved at any moment, but right now everything felt okay. As you looked at the smiles on both their faces you smiled too, god were you lucky. 


End file.
